


Ainaechoiriel's 2005 Birthday Presents

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is my favorite character so, of course, I want something with him. How about something about Legolas's personal experience about why "we do not go that way" when speaking of following Gollum nigh to Dol Goldur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ainaechoiriel's 2005 Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The prisoner's trail bent southward, ever southward. Birdsong ceased; the trees grew twisted, and in windless lands, unquiet peace unsettled the hearts of all who dared the shadow.

Dorothil walks the fading trail and his dreams walk with him, nightmare memories of changling wolves, and one more terrible than they...

A twig snaps. The patrol halts, stands stricken as into every mind come images unbidden—

_—Orcs innumerable—mountains belching fire—living shadow—_

Dol Guldur is years deep in darkness. Dorothil turns away, and to breathless companions says: "We will go no further. Gollum is gone. Today, the tower has won."


End file.
